Change of Fate
by I love creepy things
Summary: After 20 years Dracula escapes and seeks shelter in the closet of a twenty year old woman as a wolf. What happens if he starts to take a liking to this girl? Will history of 20 years ago repeat. NO OCS
1. Chapter 1

Well I am in love with all vampire stories. I am story for starting a new story when I have so many in the making but I just love this story. I plan to have this as a short story. Also I didn't know that Dracula's looks changed in the sequel since I didn't even know there were sequels until last night (Nov 24)

Oh and know that I am not using my own name for an OC. My name is Ashley and I am using Ashlen simply because I just love that name; not because it sounds close to mine.

Sorry if this story sucks at first; this is my first Dracula 2000 story. Oh and I got some of this from another story I read but I did not steal the idea. Just to tell you

* * *

Twenty years; it took twenty years for Dracula's ash remained body to regain his form and escape from his prison. To his luck Mary and Simon made mistakes in the triggered traps **(1)** and he was able to escape easily; well sort of.

Dracula was weak from twenty years of no blood. His body was all pasty pale with tones of wrinkles while his ribs showed easily, his hair stringy white and his eyes had no color to them. It took a while to gain enough power to slip though the cracks in the wall. Luckily for him when the wall was remand from last time; allowing him enough space to use his powers to escape.

At this moment, Dracula was finishing up this fourth meal, blood spilled everywhere on the ground. The man long ago had given up the struggle and was on the verged of dying. The vampire ripped his fangs out of the neck as he quickly snapped his neck to stop any change of the man turning into a vampire.

Dracula had just escaped his prison so he couldn't risk turning people into vampires; that would give him away for sure since he was the only one that could turn humans into vampires. **(2)**

Dracula sighed in contentment as he felt some of his power come back. He looked down at his hand to see it no longer looked wrinkled. He could only guess that the rest of him looked back to normal since he couldn't look in a mirror to check.

"It seems that my curse really is everlasting. I need to find shelter; I can't return back to the cemetery or the roof top green house **(3) **That's where they will look first." He whispered to himself before he looked back down at the body. To hide his tracks he would have to make this look like any other murder; luckily the area of London that he was in was known for a lot of murder.

Dracula easily lifted up the body and slung it over his shoulder and carried it a empty ally. Like the other bodies, Dracula dumped the body in a trash bin before walking away. The only way to tell that the human man had been attacked by a vampire was to look at the bite marks and to see that the body was drained of blood; which was impossible after what Dracula did to it to hide his tracks.

Now the vampire just had to find a safe place to spend the day light hours. Dracula allowed himself to turn into a wolf. Even after for courses of blood Dracula was still plenty weak; weak enough that he wouldn't be able to put up a proper fight with a hunter. He had to be alert and on guard for until he got his full strength back; he didn't want to be locked up right after he got his freedom.

**_~Else Where~_**

Twenty year old Ashlen Cook had been alone in her house for hours now. Her two roommates, Donny and May had over time work so they wouldn't be home till early morning. Ashlen sighed deeply as she wondered why she let those two people even live with her in the first place.

May was a nineteen year old slut that had a second job at the all girl's strip club and was a lesbian, or was she bisexual? Probably so since she has been having sex with Donny lately. As for Donny he was a twenty two year old sexist jerk that took average of Ashlen's home; she let the man live in her house and he acts like he owns the house.

The only reason Ashlen was letting the two stay at her house was that she had needed help with bill money and that she used to be friends with them when they were children. If Ashlen and the right money to pay bills herself she would kick May and Donny out of her house; she was sick of the sexism and both of them would bring people into her house. Either it was for sex or drugs, Ashlen hated it both and wanted them gone.

It was one in the morning and Ashlen had just finished watching the Bram Stoker's Dracula movie. She was laying across the couch and was just starting to doze off before a weird noise woke her up; it sounded like a sigh and it wasn't her. Rubbing her eyes, Ashlen raised her head to look at the door way, thinking it might have been one of her roommates.

Instead Ashlen found a man standing there. He had curly dark hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black button up shirt, which was open and showed his chest. He was wearing black pants and no shoes **(4). **Strangle, this man looked kind of sick, but he smiled slightly when he noticed the girl noticed him.

"Who… who are you?" Ashlen stuttered, feeling a fear rise in her stomach. She had no idea who this man was or what he was. He could be a robber, a murderer, a rapist or maybe all of above.

Ashlen blinked and when she opened her eyes a second later she screamed since the man was practically on top of her. The man brought his hand to the girl's face and stroked one of her cheeks. He tilted his head when he noticed the girl was shaking in fear but smiled none the less.

"Such a sweet fragrance you produce." The man whispered in the woman's ear. Ashlen shivered again but couldn't tear her eyes away from the man.

"Who are you? Answer me." Ashlen demanded, this time stronger and less afraid. Yet the man only put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"You will know in due time, my dear." The strange man said, slight amusement leaking from his voice as he made eye contact with the woman. Ashlen couldn't look away, she felt hypnotized by him as she watched the man bring his face closer to her own.

"Ashlen! Get your lazy ass head up!" All of a sudden the man turned into a mist and disappeared. The woman opened her eyes to see that Donny was standing over her and looking pissed but Ashlen didn't care; it was all just a dream.

"I thought you had over time at work." Ashlen mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Donny gave her a snarled look.

"It is six in the morning, Ashlen; I got home an hour ago. Why don't you be useful and make me a early breakfast." Donny ordered, sitting himself down on the chair that was separated from the couch by a lamp. Ashlen ignored him as she blinked in confusing.

She had been a sleep for five hours but that dream only seemed to take minutes, not that it truly mattered. What was really bugging Ashlen was how real the dream had been; she had felt the man's breath on her skin, she felt him tough her face.

"Hey! Stop day dreaming! Oh never mind, you will just burn the food anyways." As Donny was leaving the room Ashlen glared at him. She should have thrown him out of her home years ago.

"Oh, shut up, Donny!" Ashlen snapped loud enough so the boy could hear. She didn't bother waiting for a reply as she walked to the front door of her house to go outside for some fresh air.

The early morning air felt good in Ashlen's lungs. It helped clear her of that dream she had had only moment s ago. Yet, yet again she was thinking of that man in black. Maybe she was just having a vampire nightmare from that movie she had watched.

Just as Ashlen was about to go back into her house, she was stopped by a bark that didn't sound to be a dogs. She turned around and saw a shaggy furred wolf staring at her. Ashlen narrowed her eyes to the wolf's and saw that they were green, like the man in her dream.

"I need to top watching vampire movies." She mumbled to herself and looked away for only a moment but when she looked back the wolf was gone.

Ashlen shuttered once more before she turned around and walked back into her house. She had work in an hour and needed to get ready to go. Ashlen took her shower, brushed her hair and teeth before getting into her diner uniform and leaving for work.

**_~Time Skip~_**

Ashlen groaned as she got out of her car and walked to the front door of her house. She had had a hard at work and she was glad it was finally over. Today there was a fattish ugly man that kept hitting on her and touching her ass. Ashlen wanted to slap the man on the face but she would have gotten fired.

"May, Donny, I'm back!" She waited for a reply but got none. Her roommates must have been out again.

Sighing in contentment, Ashlen tossed her car keys in the small bowl by the front door and walked to her room. She opened her door and walked in, flicking on the light and frowned at what she saw. Her room looked different from what she left it and she knew nether May or Donny would go in. They were bad roommates but they did still respect bedroom privacy.

The bedroom curtains were covering the window so not one sliver of sunlight was coming in. The sheets of her bed had looked slept on and Ashlen had slept on the couch. The other thing was there was a slight smell that Ashen couldn't describe; it was something new.

"Who the hell was in my room?" Ashlen asked out loud as if she expected a reply. To her surprise there was a reply; a growl from her opened closet.

To Ashlen's shocking surprise, the wolf she had seen earlier that day was standing there, watching her. Ashlen blinked and when she opened her eyes the wolf was still there, unlike the first time. She stared at it in suspicion; there was no way a wolf could cover the windows that tightly but how did it even get inside the house let alone her room?

"Maybe I should call animal control." Ashlen mumbled, rubbing the top of her head as she turned around to get the phone. Yet she was stopped as the wolf barked at her and tackle her to the floor when she turned to look at it.

Ashlen looked up in shock to the wolf. It's front paws were standing on her chest and it's face was staring right down at hers. Again Ashlen remembered her dream and her imagination got wild. She pictured this wolf as the man, the vampire, that appeared in her dreams. She imagined that the wolf vampire was going to bite her and turn her into a slave. Yet before anything could really happen, Ashlen fainted, her vision of the wolf getting fuzzier and fuzzier.

* * *

**(1) **You know, those spikes that came from above the coffin and in the doorway.

**(2) **I said this because if all vampires can turn others into vampires there would be more vampires than humans in a matter of years.

**(3) **Um sorry, It looked like a green house to me and I don't know what it is really called. I also don't know if he lived there since it didn't really show where he actually lived during the way.

**(4) **I would have thought they were either burnt off or taken off. I don't know why his clothes are still on so don't ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I don't want this to be a too long of a story I am making chapters longer

* * *

Ashlen was groaning from a headache from her faint while she was waking up. The last thing she could remember was that the wolf tackled her and she was imagining that the wolf was going to bite her. Now she appeared to be laying in her bed which made her curious to who put her there.

Rubbing her eyes, Ashlen lifted the front part from the floor and looked around her room. She instantly realized that, for the second time there was a few things were wrong with things in her room. For one thing the lights were turned off and her open door was closed. For another Ashlen was laying on top of her bed. For the last thing, her closet, which was against the same wall as her covered window, was open slightly; she always had it closed.

"What the hell is going on today?" Ashlen mumbled to herself, slowly getting off her bed and walked to her door of her room, leaving to enter the living room. As she was encountering the room of her destination Ashlen could hear the voice of May speaking in a baby toned voice.

When Ashlen walked into the room her whole body went into shock. The wolf that had practically attacked her who knows how long ago was being pet as if it were nothing but a puppy. May was giggling and using baby talk to the wolf as she was scratching it behind it's ears.

The first one to notice that Ashlen was in the room was the wolf itself. It looked at the girl and barked which got May to look up with a smile on her makeup covered face. May had ruby red lipstick on her already ruby lips, blush on her perfectly round cheeks and black eye shadow over brown eyes. **(1) **Her shoulder long dark blond hair had been curled at the ends.

"Ashlen, why didn't you tell me you had a new pet? He is so cute!" May Squealed in excitement, hugging the top part of what she thought was a dog. Ashlen frowned in disappointment as she slowly walked closer, unsure what the wolf might do to her.

"May, that is no dog; it's a _wolf _and it attacked me a little earlier. It is not my pet; it just got inside the house somehow." Ashlen stated and frowned as she looked at the wolf. All the wolf did was seem to look back for a moment before turning it's head back at the woman petting him.

"This cutie? No, you must be mistaking; this little guy wouldn't hurt a fly." May kept giggling, petting the top of the wolf's head. As if to back up May's reasoning, the wolf licked the hand that was petting him but Ashlen still found; she wasn't convinced of anything yet.

"I still don't trust him but you want him you can have him. He seems to like you anyways and he didn't seem to like the idea of me calling the animal control." May smiled happily and hugged the wolf to her chest while Ashlen walked back into her room after looking out her window. She must have been passed out for a few hours since the sun was now set and it was dark outside.

After the events of last night and earlier today, Ashlen almost forgot that she had a date for tonight. It had been a while since Ashlen's last date and that date ended in disaster. Just the thought of that man brought Ashlen to shutters; it was something she never wanted to happen ever again.

Henry Jones was the man some of Ashlen's friends set her up on a blind date with. They had met at a bowling ally since Ashlen had been nervous if they met at a bar things could turn out for the worst. Well things had started out well since as the man seemed like a caring sweet man but after a few hours into the date he started to change.

After the bowling game Henry had decided to walk Ashlen home like any generous date would. Ashlen had thought it was really sweet of the man and agreed to allow him to walk her home. Things went well until Ashlen got home and into her house.

Henry had pushed her into the living room roughly into the living room. Ashlen, confused and scared, was frozen from doing anything but came over that when Henry shoved his hand in her panties to finger her. Luckily there was a flower vase by the cough and Ashlen used it to smash over the man's head. She had called the police and the man had been taken to jail for five years for attempt of rape. **(2)**

Ashlen had been fifteen at that time and she hadn't had a date since for fear she would get attacked again. It was only a few nights ago that she agreed to go out only because her best friend Amber had told Ashlen it was her cousin. Ashlen trusted her friend so she trusted Amber when she said that her cousin was a good person.

So Ashlen took another shower before she changed into a knee long blue dress with matching dress saddles. Her hair was back in a high ponytail. This time Ashlen put on light pink lipstick so her lips suck out only a little more and applied a bit of blush she her cheeks shined a bit.

"Oh, that is right; you're going on your first date in five years. Good luck with that." Ashlen smiled at May, thanking her as she walked to the front closet to get her jacket. She never noticed that the wolf was following her all the way there.

Ashlen pulled on her jean jacket and pulled her keys out of the bowl on the side table by the door. She was about to open the door to leave when the wolf growled lightly behind her. Ashlen turned around and looked down at the wolf that was looking at her. The woman still had a feeling of nervousness in her gut as she looked at the animal she smiled and knelt down to be eye level with the animal.

"Do you think I am pretty?" She asked the wolf playfully. To her surprise the wolf actually raised a paw and put it on her knee as if answering her.

Ashlen shuttered slightly and stared into the wolf's green eyes. A part of her still imagined this wolf to be the man from the dream she had had which scared her even more than she was. Yet, at the same time, she had a strange earge to stretch out her hand and pet the wolf; her hand even seemed to be moving slowly towards the animal, as if she was testing dangerous waters.

The wolf blinked his eyes, impatient of waiting for the girl's hand to touch him. So, closing the distance between his head and her hand, he pushed his hand against her hand. The woman was momentarily startled as she stared at the wolf. Something obviously wasn't right about this.

"Ashlen, don't keep Billy wanting too long. It's not nice to show up late on a first date." May's sing song voice cut through Ashlen's thoughts and the looked blinked a few times before taking her hand away from the wolf.

The woman and the animal seemed to look at each other for a moment before the wolf took his paw off of Ashlen's knee and nudged her towards the door. It was as if he understood that Ashlen had to be somewhere soon and he didn't want her to be late. Blinking slightly, Ashlen stood up and turned around.

"Uh... right. Yeah I'm going." Still getting of the daze, Ashlen opened the door, only to have the wolf leap outside and run into the wooded area that surrounded the house.

"You let Fang run away!" May shouted as she ran to the door as if she had planed to stop the wolf. Instead she crossed her arms and stomped her foot childishly, causing Ashlen to roll her eyes.

'Fang? How original can you get?' she thought as she walked out the door, not even bothering to look at her old childhood friend.

"He is a wolf, May. He probably went out to hunt. Calm down and he will come back later." Ashlen sighed at the immaturity of the only slightly younger girl. She knew the saying that blonds were stupid so did that mean dark blonds were just mildly stupid? While for May it seemed true. **(3) **

**_~Time skip/at the night club~_**

Ashlen had arrived at the night club where her date was being set up twenty minutes ago and still her date was a no show. She was sitting on a stool at the bar, slowly sipping her glass of Cherry wine. A part of Ashlen began to think this was all a set up to make her look like an idiot and feel bad.

Amber had played some mean pranks on her before like slipping drugs in her drinks and then tapping her while she was drunk. Yet this would be the meanest thing Amber would have ever done so far.

"Um, excuse me? Are you Ashlen Cook?" A man asked from behind her asked, lightly taping her shoulder. Slightly startled at the sudden voice and touch, Ashlen spun around in her seat to meet the eyes of a cute looking man.

The man looked to be only a couple years older than she was and a few inches taller. He had shiny short red hair that came to above his ears but went longer in the back. His eyes were a nice brown eyes that seemed to shine with his smile. He had a few freckles on his face which was also free of any facial hair. Now for what the man was wearing resembled a librarian or book lover in Ashlen's eyes.

The man was wearing brown pants with matching runners with. His shirt looked red and over top of it was a brown and white sweater vest. He certainly looked like he was dressed more for the library than the Red Baboon night club but Ashlen didn't care; she already felt a good vibe off this man.

"Yes I am. You must be Billy Harp, Amber's cousin. It is so nice to see you." Ashlen smiled, relived she wasn't stood up, as the two shook hands. Billy returned the woman's smile as he took the seat beside her.

."So, why don't you tell me about yourself and I will talk about myself?" Billy asked as he ordered a whisky cocktail. Ashlen smiled a little shyly but agreed to his terms so she started to talk about herself.

**_~With Dracula~_**

After quickly getting a bite to eat, and destroying the body after, Dracula followed Ashlen to the night club to keep a close eye on her. While he watched her sit on the stool, waiting for her said date, the vampire just stood there in the corner of the room and watched her.

Dracula had been surprised when he first appeared in young Ashlen Cook's dream. To appear in dreams he normally had to use his power and it was normally just to leer **(4)** him a victim to drink from. The only other person that was able to have dreams, or visions as they some times were, where he would actually appear was Mary. Yet this Ashlen didn't have his blood in his veins so he had no idea what brought him to her; until he saw her face.

Dracula was overwhelmed with joy when he saw her look at him for the first time. He remembered seeing Mary for the first time in her dream and compared the two in his mind. Yes Mary was one thing and had his blood but this girl was something entirely different; she was special.

He his need for her grow stronger the more he was around her. He wanted to smell her, to hold her, to taste her and most of all wanted her love. The need was so much greater than it was with Mary that he actually took a man to the back ally and killed him out of blind jealousy when he saw the young woman in a night club with some random man.

"How dare he touch her when she is clearly mine to have. He will wish he never laid eyes on her." Dracula threatened lowly, throwing the dead and neck snapped body on the ground. This time he didn't bother to hide the body as he strolled out of the ally and into the streets.

The vampire was still hungry; he needed more blood. He wished with all is desire that he could feed off the man that was sitting next to his girl; his lust was for no one else. So, smirking slowly and evilly Dracula walked off into the night, licking his lips to clean what remained of his first course.

**_~Back with Ashlen and Billy~ _**

Ashlen had been having a great time with Billy at the night club; he was a lot more fun than she thought at first glance. She had found out that the man was a twenty five year old children's doctor, loved to paint in his free time, loved Chinese food, lived alone and had a handful of pet fish. The man had also said that he no longer had no family; they died in the 9/11 incident while on business.

Billy had taken her to the dance floor and shown her his awesome dancing moves. Ashlen was having so much fun that she barley even noticed that a man in the corner of the room had been watching in jealousy.

"Hey now, I think you have had a little too much to drink." Billy laughed as he took away Ashlen's fourth glass of Cherry Wine. The woman pouted childishly, crossing her arms and hiccupping from being so drunk.

Ashlen had trusted this man enough to allow herself to get drunk without the fear of rape. It had been a long time since she had gotten this drunk as well that she didn't want Billy to ruin it for her. She gave him the sadist look she could but, since she was drunk, it didn't go as she planned and Billy laughed at her.

"Come on, Illy, just let me inish that on." Ashlen begged and only got Billy to laugh harder. Ashlen was so drunk that she was barely making any sense in her talking.

"Come on, Ashlen, I will drive you home. I need to head home to feed my fish anyways." Billy said as he helped the drunk woman to her feet and guided her to the door. Ashlen did reuse at first Billy got into the passenger seat of the car, strapped her in and got into the driver's seat where he started to drive away.

After a while Ashlen had gotten over her drunkness and started to talk to Billy as he drove her to her lake side house **(5) **The two had a nice long talk and it seemed the two were falling in love; either of them felt this strong for each other before.

"Holy shit!" Billy shouted as the car suddenly swerved across the road, scaring Ashlen. She was looking out her window franticly but couldn't see anything that would make Billy do that.

"What happened, Billy what is wrong?" She asked and started to worry when she noticed the man's face was pale. It was clear to Ashlen by the look on Billy's face that something had really scared him.

"There was a man all in black on the road. I could swear was a man standing on the road. But he... he turned into fog" His voice was shaky and uneasy. As he stopped the car. Ashlen looked into her face with worry, remembering that the vampire in her dreams turned into a mist fog before she woke up; but that was impossible.

"You think you saw a ghost?" She asked him slowly, unsure how to handle this. Billy slowly shook his head, gulping down his fear.

"No, he wasn't a ghost. It was something else." Billy said with his voice still shaking in fear. He kept staring out the front window as if he expected the man to come back.

"How right you are. I am, indeed, something else." The sudden man's voice got both Ashlen and Billy to scream as the man was suddenly standing right beside the car, looking in from the driver's seat window. Ashlen's eyes widen in surprise and covered her mouth to keep her gasp in as the man ripped open the door.

This was the same man from her dream from the last night but there were a few differences. First of all the man didn't look as sick anymore but his skin was still pale. Another was that his green eyes had a ring of red around them and that red was starting to spread across the whole eye. The man indeed looked a lot scarier from how he did in her dream.

But was this a dream as well or real? The other night that Ashlen dreamed about him it was so real that she could actually feel his touch against her skin. Ashlen was shaking in fear as she stared at the man but the man seemed more interested in glaring at Billy at the moment.

"You have something I want; something that doesn't belong to you. Hand her over to me and I may just let you live your pathetic life." The way his name sounded when it came from this demonic man made Billy just about wet his pants. His eyes widen wider in shocked fear when he realized it was Ashlen that he wanted.

"No, you can't have her! Can't you see you are scaring her? Why the hell would she ever go to you?" Billy shouted with as much defence and anger as he could but fear still showed in to. Ashlen was whimpering and shaking but like the dream she had the night before, she couldn't look away from the man.

The man in black took his eyes off the human man for a moment to look at the girl. The red in his eyes seemed to slowly fade as he gazed upon her face. Once again Ashlen felt hypnotized by his stare but it only lasted a minute before the man looked back at Billy. The two in the car shivered deeper when the man's lips twitched into an evil smile as he grabbed Billy's chin. His voice was spin chilling calm but lased with evil.

"You are wrong about that, _doctor_. She does indeed belong to me and she will begin to realize it soon. You are of no use to her so I shell rid her of you." and with that the man in black moved his hand from Billy's chin to his shoulders, yanking him out of the car and tarring into his throat with his fangs. All Ashlen could do was scream at the top of her lungs in the fear of it all.

"Ashlen, what's wrong? Wake up!" gasping deeply, Ashlen's eyes popped open to see that her car was parked outside her house and Billy was looking at her with concern. With little to no control Ashlen started to cry for a mix of reasons.

First of all Ashlen was very happy that what had just happened was just another dream and Billy was still alive. For another reason she was still so very scared; the dream had been so real and it was the same man as the night before. For the last reason more hope; she hoped that none of this was actually real; that there was no man... no, no _vampire _after her.

"Sorry, it was just a nightmare. Thank you for the fun time, Billy. I should get inside. Do you need money for a cab?" Ashlen asked as she was already digging in her purse for money. Billy lightly pressed his hands on Ashlen's hands and smiled.

"Don't bother, I have my own money. Thank you for a wonderful night, Ashlen. I hope I can see you again" He said as he gently gave the girl back her car keys before stepping out of the car. Ashlen looked at her keys for a moment, deep in thought before looking back at the man with a sweet smile.

"I want to see you again. I should thank Amber for setting us up." Ashlen laughed lightly and Billy joined her while agreeing.

"Good night, Ashlen." Billy kissed the woman's right check before turning around and walked off, back to the road that would lead him home. Sighing, Ashlen watched him until he was out of sight before going into her house.

"Is anyone home?" Ashlen called out but no one answered not even the wolf seemed to be here at the moment. Letting out another tired sigh, Ashlen dropped her keys into the bowl and went to her room where she instantly fell asleep once she it her bed and to her pleasure, into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**(1) **OK, I am not a girly girl so I know almost nothing about makeup.

**(2) **OK, I don't really know how long you go to jail for rape, I just made it up

**(3) **Oi, I do not believe this.. Remember this is just a story. That also means there might be some racism as well later on. I mean no one no affiance.

**(4) **I have a feeling this is the wrong spelling but I couldn't find the right one with my spell check

**(5) **Sorry, I should have mentioned before Ashlen lived a bit out of town near a lake.

**Bonus: **You will never guess why Dracula feels attached to Ashlen ^_^ Heh, I think I am the first to think about it. You will understand when I actually write that part so don't think my character is a Mary-Sue. Also I am taking OC requests but be warned the OC might be killed or turned into a vampire or both


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Somewhere else~**_

It was three in the morning and forty three **(1)** Mary Heller was tossing and turning in her bed. Just like all the other times she tossed and turned, she was having another nightmare about Dracula. Even after she had locked him back in the vault she would have those dreams.

Normally they contained of the vampire trying to get her to let him free or just mocking her. Even if he had freed her from the curse Dracula still never left her alone. As a dream, the vampire couldn't do any actually hard to her but, sometimes, the dreams were so bad that Mary would take a sleeping pill that suppressed dreams to stop him. Yet, tonight, the dream was different; it didn't seem to have anything to do with her at all.

This time Mary was in some kind of bedroom that looked to belong to a woman. Mary knew that the room belonged to a woman because there was undergarments across the floor, the desk was full of makeup and the full room was full of pink, purple and yellow colors. Though Mary's attention was stuck on the bed as she held a hand over her mouth to hide her shock.

Sitting on the bed was two figures. One was Dracula like Mary had expected to see but the other was a girl she had never seen before. She was a dirty blond haired young woman, her hair curling down her back. The woman's glassy brown eyes stared up from the lap of the man she was sitting on. All this woman seemed to be wearing was a thin white nightgown. The last thing Mary noticed that was two small and still bleeding wounds on her neck while _his _mouth was covered in blood.

Mary couldn't tell if Dracula could see her standing there; it felt more like a movie rather than watching in person. Every other time she had have these dreams, or visions as they sometimes were, Dracula had always seen her; even when she was a small child he would notice her. At times it seemed as if Dracula thought their were his own dreams, his mind making up a lover, a person that could understand him to pass the time of his loneliness.

"Will you help me get her? Will you help me get what I seek? She fears me, I can see it in her face, so I need your help. She will trust you, it will be easy. All you have to do is leer her to me and she will be mine." Dracula was whispering in the woman's ear while she was twirling her fingers in his hair. Mary watched as the woman looked into the vampire's eyes with a smile she could only describe that was laced with lust.

"I will do anything for you, My lord. I am entirely in your power. I will help you with what you seek." the woman was giggling and her eye shown even if there was no light in the room. Mary took a few steps back, her mouth covered by her hand, until her back in the wall.

Dracula couldn't have been talking about her; Mary had no idea who this woman was nor had she ever remembered seeing her. The vampire had to be talking about someone different; a different woman that he was now hunting down. Yet, for all Mary knew she was the only one, beside her dead father, that had his blood in his veins. So who could he be after and why?

"Please, for once, just be a ordinary nightmare. Don't let this be real, _please!_" Mary began begging with herself as she watched the vampire start to fondle with the woman. Mary had enough, closing her eyes tightly, forcing herself awake as she reopened her eyes.

Panting and gasping, Mary was back in her own room, sitting up in her bed. Her hand was still covering her month as she shook in the fear. She was almost afraid to get out of her bed, that the vampire was in the corner of her room right now, with that newly made female vampire.

"Please, _please _let that just have been a nightmare; Judas was just mocking me again. He was just scaring me to get his revenge." The woman mumbled to herself, trying to convince herself this was true. Yet she knew in her heart she had to be sure; she had to check the computers to the vault.

As Mary slowly walked down the halls she kept replaying her dream in her mind. If Dracula, or rather Judas, wanted to mock her why would he do it by targeting a different woman? Perhaps it was because he thought Mary could do nothing to stop him, but it did not matter if he was leaving her alone now. If he was indeed loss again, he had to be hunted down.

The woman slowly made her way downstairs to where the vault was, the cameras being watched by three different guards, one who seemed to be dozing off. Mary had more guards meant for nighttime but the replacement for that one guard had called in sick

Ever since Mary had moved back to London with Simon, she had quiet her job at the music story and moved into the upper part of her father's antique shop. That way if anything was to go wrong she could get to the problem quicker than having to come from an actual house.

Mary had also added more security systems to the vault, including more traps and even a infra red heat scanner. Dracula wouldn't show up of normal cameras but, like a ghost would, he would have a cold body signature and that _would _show up. **(2) **

Yet that scanner camera was under password only. If these men knew what they were truly protecting Mary was sure they would quiet in a heart beat. The only one's that happened to know the truth was Simon, herself, father David Mary's childhood friend who found out the day Dracula burned at the cross and a woman named Jasmine Knights.

Jasmine Knights was a twenty one year old woman that worked for Mary for a couple years now. Mary had no idea that the woman came from a vampire hunting family; not until Jasmine saw the antique weapons in Mary's office. So Mary told Jasmine the truth about Dracula and the woman said if things got out of hand she would be the one to hunt down the vampire.

Besides Jasmine was also more expereanced in hunting vampires than Mary and Simon was. She had a bigger chance making it out a live than other of them. Also, if Dracula wanted revenge like he did with Mary' father, Mary knew she was in deep danger to face the vampire. Jasmine also happened to be Simon's work partner.

"Ms Heller, is everything alright?" the guard that had been looking at the monitor that showed the outside of the building looked away from it when he noticed that the woman had entered the room. The other two guards looked towards Mary for only a moment before continuing with their jobs.

"Can you all leave please? I need to check the privet cameras. In fact take the rest of the night off." all three guards looked at each other for a moment before looking back at their boss.

"Are you sure about that, Ms. Heller? We don't mind staying longer." the guard that had actually been falling asleep asked, his voice groggy while he rubbed his left eye. Mary forced on a smile as she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Yes, please go home and get some sleep. I can take care of everything." Not feeling like arguing with the woman that hired them, all three guard got up and left the building. Once the front door shut and locked, Mary rushed to the computer screens and logged onto the secret coffin vault camera.

Just as she had feared the coffin lid was open and it was empty. Not even the infra red heat scanner picked up the vampire's body heat. Mary scanned the whole room and each corner of the coffin room on the screen, seeing if she could spot the blue spot that would be the vampire but he was no where in sight.

In a panic, Mary picked up the desk phone, shakingly calling up Simon's cell phone number. To avoid confusion and annoyance, as some people would get from being woken up in the middle of the night, Mary and Simon had agreed to use his cell phone in case of emergencies.

"Mary, what's wrong? It is almost four in the morning." a sleepy Simon mumbled from the other end of the phone. It had been obvious that Mary had woken it up but his voice was also laced with worry.

"Simon, I think he got free. I am looking at the monitor right now; the coffin is opened but I can't see him anywhere in the room." Mary explained in a shaky voice, twirling the phone cord in her fingers. She heard a squeak of a bed on the other end of the phone and could guess that Simon was now walking around his room.

"Let me get dressed and I will be there as soon as I can." Mary could already hear the rustling sounds of Simon moving around in his room, dressing himself the best that he could. Mary nodded her head, even if she knew Simon couldn't see through the phone, as her eyes stayed glued to the monitor screen.

"Please hurry, Simon." Mary begged before hanging up the phone and played with her short hair nervously.

Mary knew that no one had broken in and freed Dracula like what happened to her father. If that were the case the alarm would have gone off long ago; or however long it was that the vampire had escaped. Also, besides being stolen, or _kidnap _the last time Dracula got blood from the careless robbers. This didn't seem to be the case this time so how Dracula gained enough strength escaped was beyond Mary's knowledge.

Even if she wished it with all her heart she knew that dream she had of him was real; she knew she had a vision. Yet what Mary didn't know was if it was happening right now or going to happen later on. She prayed it didn't happen yet; that there would still be time to stop Dracula and his plans.

To Mary it seemed to take hours when Simon finally arrived at the shop, when in reality it only took twenty minutes. It should have actually taken a little longer to get there but Simon couldn't waist anytime. He didn't bother to brush his hair of pick cloths that matched, nor seemed clean from the smell of the socks. Mary ignored that fact as she stood up and rushed over to him while Simon rushed to her, meeting in a tight hug.

Though they were not living together, Mary and Simon had been close ever since the events twenty years ago. They only feared getting too close because of everything that goes on in their life's. Simon was now a full-fledged vampire hunter when he wasn't working for Mary. He already had his life almost ended twenty times in the past years; once every year Simon meets a vampire that nearly wins the battle.

So, to spear the feeling they'd get if one of them died, they decided to just stay friends. Yes they would still mourn each other's deaths but it would be a lot worse if they were married. Although it didn't matter either way since they were seemingly in love with each other. Although, they both tried not to show it too much.

"Mary, everything is going to be OK. We hunted him down once and we can do it again." Simon soothed, holding her in his arms as she shook in the fear. He was confused for the woman as he felt her shake and clutched his chest.

The Mary he knew was a strong woman that took no crap from anyone. He hadn't seen her this scared since the night he went to her house and she was running out with Dracula, as a wolf, was chasing her. Yes, only _he _could make her this scared and it made him angry; he wanted to kill the bastard but he knew he couldn't. Besides he would most likely have some vampire body guards to protect him, he nearly died last time he battled the vampire, and a certain vampire hunter woman claimed Dracula as her target.

"You had another dream about him, didn't you?" To answer Simon's soft question Mary forced back the tears that wanted to come and looked up at Simon, nodding and forcing a small, sad smile.

"Yes but it wasn't about me; he is after somebody else now, or at least I think so." Mary said and started to explain what happened in her dream. Simon frowned as he listened and looked over to the monitor screens.

"I am going to have a look." He let go and walked over to the monitors, sitting on the chair Mary had been previously. As she was following him he saw that Mary was right; Dracula's coffin was open but he couldn't see the vampire's blue body heat anywhere.

"Let's rewind the tape and see just when he made his escape." Mary said as she reached over Simon, hitting some buttons until the screen was suddenly playing yesterday's recording. The tape said it was ten pm and the coffin lid was closed.

"So this means he has to escape either yesterday or sometime tonight." Simon observed as he kept a close eye on the tape. Mary nodded in agreement and the two kept on watching the screen.

When the scree played quarter to midnight Mary and Simon watched as the coffin lid opened and a blue blub of cold body heat was sitting in it. The two watched in shock as the vampire stepped out of the coffin unharmed and setting none of the traps off. Mary and Simon were more surprised when the vampire turned himself into vapour and slid through the cracks of the wall that had been remade.

"That's how he got out but how did he reform? The last time he got blood from the robbers that were killed over the coffin." Simon mussed with a worried look in his eyes. He looked at Mary to see she was frowning at the tape with a serious look in her eyes.

"We have to find him. We have to stop him. Simon, call up Jasmine. We will need her help with this." Mary said with all seriousness in her voice. Simon nodded his head sharply, grabbing the phone and dieling.

Jasmine might be a little upset about being woken up at five thirty in the morning but once she heard it was about Dracula, she would come for sure.

* * *

**(1) **In other stories I read with a twenty year time skip Mary ends up in her fifties. She looked to be in her early twenties in the movie so she would be in the forties now.

**(2) **This I think could be true. Ghost don't appear in mirrors ether (though there are cases people saw they appear in random pictures and such) so I think a infra red heat scanner would work.

**(other) **Sorry I cut it off where I did. I thought it would be good like that and Jasmine will come in the next chapter. Oh and some of this was made on a sucky note book laptop


	4. New story not a chapter

Hey, I started a new Dracula story as I think how to continue this one. Please give it a look well you are waiting for this one to be updated. I already got 3 chapters (really two since the first chapter isn't chapter 1) It is called **The New obsession** . Here is the summary:

It has been twelve years since Dracula escaped and then burned on the rooftop. Mary and Simon married and had a daughter named Lisa. At age ten she finds out about Dracula yet will her parents be able to protect her before Dracula claims Lisa as his?


End file.
